


Hot

by GoodandHorrid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hot, One-Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cold shower, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodandHorrid/pseuds/GoodandHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is much too hot outside and Ymir decides a cold shower will help cool her and Historia down. She can’t help it if also heats things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

“It has to be 100 degrees outside.” Historia had given up and already melted down into the couch.

They had turned the lights down hours ago, curtains drawn, fans in position in as many windows as they could find. Ymir was sweating herself, pants long thrown off, leaving her in just sky blue panties and a white wife-beater, she had stayed upright, one arm hanging over the arm of the couch, feet planted on the floor, knees apart, a wet paper towel stuck to her forehead, slowly drying and barely doing it’s job anymore.

“Last time I checked it was 94 but that’s pretty fucking close.” Ymir responded slowly, as if dragging her way through the hot, sticky air. She let her eyes wander to the little blonde deep in the couch beside her. Historia had begun to sink a while ago, body sliding down couch until her head rested against the top of the back cushion, all of that pretty hair piled on top of her head and tied unceremoniously in place. She looked miserable, but it looked good on her. Her legs, stretched out ahead of her, soft and bare, were spread wide, looking long for such a small girl in a little pair of cut-off jean shorts. Her shirt she had traded for a bikini top, pink and flowery and just barely containing two round little breasts, working hard with the long heavy breaths she pulled in through plump, parted lips. All of that bare skin was only magnified by the little beads of sweat waiting to break away and roll down her contours. She had all but given up, relying now on the cold wet towel wrapped around her neck, dripping little drops of water over her shoulder blades and down into her cleavage. When she slowly rolled her head over the couch cushion to look up at Ymir it was up though her eyelashes, eyelids heavy, lips pulled into a pout. She had nothing to say.

That was so unfair. Here they were slowly dying and she had to look that good. Ymir wasn’t about to pretend she wasn’t looking and finally pulled up to catch the look on her face. She huffed a tired, half laugh at her lack of hope and forced herself up off the couch, back cool, shirt sticking with the sweat that had collected. She grabbed the little hand, laying lifeless on the couch next to her and pulled her up to stand.

“Come on.” 

She started into the house, pulling the younger girl along. She followed, even if confused and whining a pathetic little, “Whyy~?”

She brought her into the bathroom, still just as stuffy hot as the rest of the home and left her standing in the middle of the room to open the door to the shower and start the water. Once back out she stopped in front of those big blue eyes watching her every move, gave her chin a little pinch and grabbed the hem of her the wife-beater to pull it off over her head and toss it on the floor. She gave a quick moment for the blonde to take in the situation and Historia took it, momentarily surprised from her catatonic state and let her eyes scan that flat stomach, muscular chest, firm breasts. Ymir smirked to herself and let her look, reaching down to work at unfastening Historia’s shorts. She worked at the button then the zipper and Historia let her, hands resting on Ymir’s hips, standing close. She pushed the shorts down off her hips, leaving her in her white panties. Historia stepped out of the shorts on the ground and let the taller girl untie the back of the bikini top. She moved in close, fingering the hem of the other girl’s panties as the tie around her neck came off too. The top was thrown aside and Ymir tilted Historia’s chin back up to look at her, taking in that beautiful face, perky little milky white bare breasts just a little lower. Her hands slid slowly down her sides, pausing to get two handfuls of that little bubble butt, then peeled the panties off her sticky body and slid them down off her hips. Again Historia kicked them away. Still confused, hot in the small room but trying to tug the other girl closer, Historia lost her grip as she stepped back and stepped out of the rest of her own clothes. All the smaller girl could do was stand and watch until Ymir came back, wrapped her up in her arms and lifted her effortlessly into the shower and right under the freezing stream.

Historia gasped as the cold water drenched her skin, muscles tightening, eyes snapping wide. Ymir let her go but stayed close, hands on her hips to run her own face under the water. She pulled her hair tie out, throwing it out onto the floor and pressing her hair back out of her face. Her breath had been stolen right from her lungs at the sudden shock of temperature and when she pulled back out of the stream her chest heaved fast, heart slamming in her chest. Lips parted, she breathed, looking down at Historia, still coping with the change. Her own chest rose and fell hard, body slick and wet, stomach tight, nipples hard and erect. Every so often a small sound escaped from her lips, little gasps at the cold and the difficulty. She peered up at the girl in front of her, hair slicked back from her face, feeling her eyes on her, watching the way the droplets of water clung to her lips, dripping down to her chest and between her breasts. 

Ymir’s hand slid down to cover Historia’s hip bone and pressed her back against the wall. Her lips slid over hers torturously fleetingly before moving down past her jaw, just up underneath to suck the cool water from her skin. She moved down, trailing little nibbles and strong kisses, following the muscles of her neck down to her shoulder. Her tongue laved over the place where her neck and shoulder met as her free hand moved up her side, moving over her slick skin until she could cover her entire breast with the palm of her hand, feeling the firm nipple underneath. Historia positively shivered as her back hit the wall, the cold water tightening her muscles, making her sensitive to every touch. Her throat couldn’t seem to decide if it wanted to whine at the cold or moan at the attention her body was receiving and it left her whimpering, pressed against the cold wall. Her own hands found their way up around Ymir’s neck, fingers tangling up into her hair.

The little noises only spurred her on and, addicted to the way her body writhed underneath her she slid her other hand up until she cupped both breasts, pressing her back into the wall again. Her mouth moved down as her hands kneaded, addicted to the way they fit so perfectly into her hands and the way her nipples pressed back into her. Her fingers slid easily on her wet skin, catching her nipples between thumb and forefinger, distracting from her mouth making it’s way even further down. She nipped at her collarbone, earning herself a satisfying gasp, lapped at the bit of water collecting, then moved even further down to replace her fingers with her tongue, running it agonizingly slowly over her right nipple. Her hand, now free, dragged around over her stomach to the small of her back, tugging her little body closer and her breast closer to her mouth where she closed her lips around her nipple, sucking softly, flattening her tongue against it.

As she trailed terrible little circles around her nipple she pulled her hips up into hers and met those circles with slow, agonizing circles of her crotch into hers. Historia gasped this time outright at the contact, groaning softly and consistently at all the attention. Her fingers gripped her hair tighter and Ymir inhaled sharply, dragging Historia out into the cold stream again. The smaller girl called out as the freezing water touched her skin, already near shivering just nearby, Ymir held her up, hand moving under ass as her legs tried to give way, holding on with her arms around her neck. She wasted no time in meeting the reaction with her fingers slipping up just to tease her opening from behind, trailing little circles just inside her. She was completely at her mercy, clinging to stay up, as Ymir’s lips pulled from her breast, catching her lips in one chaste kiss before reattaching to her neck again, this time on the other side. Her fingers slid forward, running over just the bottom of her clitoris, massaging slowly as she attached her teeth into her neck. She could feel her pulse racing, the little goosebumps over her body and the way her back arched at both new touches. Her long fingers slid up further, exploring everything in reach, running along both side of her clitoris, rubbing more and more firmly then pressing into the very top and dragging little circles with her fingertips again. Her teeth held the skin of her neck in place, sucking at it, gnawing at it, marking it as her own while her free hand moved back up to just barely run over her nipple, still just as hard. 

Historia’s arms tightened, squirming and whining, drifting into moans and just about unable to hold herself up. Ymir let her hand move back, dipping one finger now deep inside her without warning and reveled in the feeling of her whole body tensing, calling out again. She took the moment to pull her mostly out of the water, pressing her against the wall. Her other hand trailed her fingers down her body and and she let go of her neck, breathing hot into her ear.

“Relax.”

She waited, feeling her little body force itself against everything it was feeling to at least pull in a breath. She pulled her finger back and pressed in again, as far as she could go. Her free hand moved down between her legs, finding the top part of her clitoris again and rubbing wide circles, never losing contact as her finger inside her picked up a rhythm. Historia was sinking now, just letting her body lean into Ymir’s, groaning softly at the sensations running through her body, warm beneath her skin cold from the icy water. Ymir pressed her body into hers to lean her up against the wall and keep her from sliding down, her skin slick against the other girl’s, Historia tucked in between Ymir’s breasts, face into her collar, stomach muscles trembling against hers. Her rhythm picked up pace and Historia tightened her grip around her neck, pressing her face against her and whining louder. As her finger thrust faster and harder inside her, two fingers pumping just against the head of her clitoris her breathing picked up. Ymir pressed a kiss against her neck and it felt like her whole body lit on fire, her lips parted, letting out a gasp.

“Uuungh, Ymir..!” She tightened her grip again, moans coming louder and louder, hips trying to press into the rhythm but having nowhere to go. It was completely out of her control and the fire spread beneath her skin. “Ymir! Yes… yes! Ahh…. yes….. God……”

She paused, teasing her entrance, ceasing movement altogether, tugging slow little circles. Historia breathed hard, desperate, a slow whine building in the back of her throat.

“Ymir..” she murmured against her skin.

“Yeah..?” She purred back, low and soft.

“Please…”

A grin spread across the taller girl’s face and she plunged two fingers deep inside her, pressing forward and hitting the wall just right. Historia’s back arched hard, head back, calling out loud, but Ymir didn’t give her any time to get under control. Her rhythm was back, thrusting deep and fast, fingers pumping between her legs in the same time. Historia’s knees shook, she clung hard, nails digging into the back of Ymir’s neck who hissed, then growled against the soft skin of her shoulder, never stopping. She could feel her muscles begin to tense, legs quaking harder, the way her breathing couldn’t quite get back on track. Then a hard whine and she knew she was close.

“Ymir….. Ymir….! Ah! Ymir!” The fire had spread and consumed her, rushing between her legs, filling her senses, her body tensed and heat was all she could feel. It wasn’t even words, just a long, strangled cry until her body tipped her over the edge. Ymir felt the muscles around her fingers pulse as the girl cried one long, high-pitched cry. She slowed down as she began to breathe again, small circles, fingers sitting in place inside her. Historia’s arms began to shake weakly around her neck and she pulled her fingers out. The girl whined almost inaudibly against her neck and she knew it was time to stop touching altogether. She pulled her hands away, wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close, letting her rest against her body. She pressed a long, deep kiss against her shoulder and smiled against her skin.

“Feel better?”

She chuckled at the response, just a little whine and finally pulled back to drag them both through the water. Historia winced, hiding her face against her at the sensation but she didn’t make them stay long, leaning to turn off the stream, leaving them wet and naked and tangled up together in the cold shower.

“Come on.”

She tightened her grip and carried her out with her again, setting her feet down on the mat on the floor and grabbing a towel off the wall. Her other arm kept a firm grip on her waist, making sure she didn’t fall as she wrapped the towel around her and tugged it tight. She looked down at the tired, dripping girl in front of her and smiled, rubbing her arms through the towel, up over her hair, giving it a good muss, back down to rub over her back, taking the corner and running it down over her neck, down her cleavage, rubbing it over her breast and watching it bounce, giving it a little cup, running her thumb over it absently and forcing herself to keep sliding the towel down over her ribs. Historia watched the way Ymir tugged the corner of her lip into her mouth, gnawing at the skin, the way her eyes locked on her body, following her motions down. Her legs felt like rubber, standing here in the middle of the bathroom and she could see the little droplets of water trailing down Ymir’s naked body, just a few loan drops following her curves and running over raised skin. 

She decided to give up on standing, sitting down on her butt on the mat on the floor. Ymir stood, lost for a moment but chuckled, shaking her head and kneeling down in front of her. Her eyebrow raised, inches from her face with those half-lidded eyes.

“You tired?”

Historia murmured a soft, “Mmhm..” leaning forward, pressing into Ymir’s space. Her lips didn’t meet hers, simply moving, crawling forward until the other girl felt the pressure to move back. Ymir sat back on her butt, leaning back until Historia had both hands planted on the floor beside her and her face in her face. Ymir’s eyes widened and locked on hers but Historia’s shifted, catching sight of a drop of water dripping from her hair and rolling down her jaw, down her neck, slowly towards her collarbone. A quick glance up, a grin pulling at the corner of her tired lips, Historia threw Ymir a devilish wink then leaned in and as slowly as possible, took her time and licked it up off her skin. Sitting between her legs and tucked up into her neck she found another one, this time rolling down the very front of her neck. She caught it with her tongue as it began rolling down her chest. 

“ _Fuck_..” All Ymir could do was lay back on the cold tile floor as Historia pushed.

She dragged the very tip of her tongue from the tip of her cleavage all the way up to her collarbone, lapping up the little drop. Then she found another, even lower and flattened her tongue against her skin, trailing around the outside edge of her breast in a wide circle, following the wet trail. Then she flicked her tongue against her nipple, mostly because she wanted to. And it was a _little_ wet. The girl on her back hissed, back arching against her control. Historia grinned, wrapping her lips around her nipple and sucking at her plump skin. Ymir sighed, letting out a quiet, consistent groan deep in her throat. 

“You’re going to freeze now, you know.” She half-heartedly threw out.

Historia responded by giving her nipple a quick little nip, Ymir arching harder and gasping at the sensation. From there Historia moved down, trailing her tongue over drips tucked into the creases of her tight muscles, right underneath her breast, over her ribs --that elicited a very satisfying sharp inhale--, between her abs, all the way down to the dip under her hipbone. Here she dragged her tongue again, all the way up to the tip of her bone and gave her another quick nip. 

Ymir reached up, tangling her fingers into her own wet hair. This was not her plan when she pulled the little one out of the shower. Bumps were raising on her skin from being wet on the bathroom floor but her tongue was hot and it spread under her skin to meet with the chill and she couldn’t focus on anything.

Historia moved again, using the distraction to nestle down between her legs, butt wiggling up into the air. She decided to waste no time and planted one small kiss just above, then dipped her tongue to slide against the tip of her clitoris and then down one side. Ymir’s body clenched, stomach tightening and her knees pulling up to plant her feet on the ground. She breathed in hard, letting out it out in a long groan. Historia got herself more comfortable between her legs, wrapping her arms up and around under her butt, breathing at the sensation of her breasts pressing against the cold floor. The towel had fallen to her shoulders and she left it there, sliding her tongue up and around to run down the length of the other side, down to tease at her opening, sliding just the tip inside and swirling it to feel every bit of it. Ymir’s toes curled and released, fingers tightening in her own hair. Historia ran her tongue up against the underside of her clit, licking it in one small section slowly, bit by bit, laving her way all the way back up until she reached the top where she pressed her tongue against it and dragged little circles, never letting up pressure. 

Ymir’s back arched, breathing deeper. Forget the cold, her body was completely heating up and as the other girl continued giving her attention she slid her hands out of her hair, flattening against the tile floor for half a second then up over her own hips, trying to keep them down but unable to stop them from meeting the rhythm she picked up with her tongue. Historia swirled little circles back down again and Ymir groaned, running her hands up her own body, through what was left of the drying water on her skin, up over her own breasts, squeezing them and running back down again. Her skin was on fire.

Historia watched her desperate movements, savouring the need they portrayed, then reached up under her back, still wet against the floor and dragged her nails down over the small of her back. She continued down, until she could grip her ass, pulling it up and into her more as she caught the lowest part of her clit in her mouth, sucking, wrapping her lips around it, sliding her tongue around it tasting her like the best, deepest kiss they’d shared. Ymir moaned loudly this time, unable to even try to stop it, hands sliding down, running her fingers through drying blonde hair. Historia gripped her ass hard again, sliding just the very tip of her tongue up to find the crease just below the tip of her clit and moved it, just the tiniest bit under her tongue, again, not letting up pressure. Ymir breathed, trying to endure it but she was getting hotter and hotter, her breaths coming shallower and shallower until she gripped tight into her hair with both hands. Historia groaned at the little sting of pain but didn’t pull away, increasing her speed and a little bit of pressure.

The heat deepened suddenly and Ymir’s hips bucked, calling out against her will, “Ah! H-Hist…”

Historia didn’t even think of stopping, shifting up just a bit to run her tongue against the whole top portion of her, lapping at her with increasing speed. She pulled her hips close, Ymir’s feet braced on the ground, rolling into the rhythm.

“F-Fuck… Historia… yes fuck….. don’t stop… don’t… please…!”

She was almost completely out of breath, trying to stay in control but her grip tightened again and the speed just kept picking up and the heat spread like fire, legs shaking, and then her whole body ignited in waves and she dropped her head back against the floor, shouting, “Oh… _fuck_!”

Her body took over and Historia slowed down, continuing to ride the waves of her muscles convulsing until Ymir was left whining on the floor, her grip loosening in her hair. After a few moments the smaller girl sat up, licking her lips and watching her Ymir breathing on her back. She crawled up, tired herself, and sat on her lap, holding her arms out for her to grab so she could pull her up. Ymir hoisted herself reluctantly into a sitting position. It’s easier when you have that cute thing sitting on you to meet when you do. She immediately leaned in to plant a long, deep kiss against her lips. She ran her tongue over hers, tasting the two of them mixed together, then reached up to grab the towel, moving it back up onto Historia’s head as she pulled back just enough from the kiss. Eyelids drooping she chuckled, reaching up to continue working at drying the girl’s hair. They really needed to get dry before they froze to death.


End file.
